One-Shot - Doce Rendição
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Em sua inocência, Bella se viu completamente encantada pelo filho dos patrões de sua mãe. Edward era lindo, sexy, maravilhoso e completamente fora do seu alcance, mas ele parecia estar interessado nela, e pra ela bastou para se entregar completamente para Edward. Mas nem tudo é rosas e Bella vai descobrir que Edward só quer uma coisa dela, e mesmo estando rendida aos encantos...


Em sua inocência, Bella se viu completamente encantada pelo filho dos patrões de sua mãe. Edward era lindo, sexy, maravilhoso e completamente fora do seu alcance, mas ele parecia estar interessado nela, e pra ela bastou para se entregar completamente para Edward. Mas nem tudo é rosas e Bella vai descobrir que Edward só quer uma coisa dela, e mesmo estando rendida aos encantos de Edward, ela vai mostrar a ele que ela não é a única rendida nessa relação.

* * *

**_Doce Rendição_**

- UAU! – sussurrei enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, minha boca aberta enquanto admirava a linda casa. Era uma senhora casa, uma casa monumental, grande pra caramba.

O jovem que me guiava era o motorista e me levou para a porta dos fundos, afinal mesmo eu não sendo criadagem eu era filha da empregada, e filhas de empregadas não entravam pela porta da frente.

Mesmo a parte de trás da casa era deslumbrante, a casa era exatamente como as que eu via nas revistas que eu lia no salão da dona Ângela. Um verdadeiro palácio de conto de fadas.

O moço que me acompanhava abriu a porta e meu coração disparou e corri para abraçar a mulher que me deu a vida, minha mãezinha querida.

- Filhinha. – ela me apertou em seus braços, dando beijos em meu rosto e cabelos.

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao sentir seu abraço carinhoso. Fazia mais de cinco anos que eu não via minha mãe, nós nos falávamos por cartas e telefone, mas vê-la pessoalmente, era a primeira vez em tanto tempo.

- Está tão grande. – ela se afastou para me olhar e sorri. Ela me apertou de novo contra seus braços e suspirei.

Era bom estar com ela de novo. Depois que meu pai morreu, minha mãe me deixou com minha avó e veio para Chicago, aonde arrumou trabalho de empregada e cozinheira na casa dos Cullen.

Ela era muito dedicada e sempre foi bem tratada pelo que dizia nas suas cartas, adorava trabalhar ali, mas preferiu que eu ficasse com minha avó, para não ter problema com seus novos patrões. Afinal na época eu só tinha 13 anos, e estava na escola.

Mas agora já tinha 18, estava na hora de estudar e trabalhar para ajudar a minha mãezinha.

- Como estão as coisas querida? E sua avó?

- Tudo bem mamãe. – sussurrei baixinho, ela sorriu e me puxou para sentar na pequena mesa que tinha na enorme cozinha. Uma mulher sorriu para nós usando um vestido preto com um avental branco.

- Kate, olha como minha filha está linda.

- Verdade Renée, uma mulher já. – eu corei e cumprimentei a mulher.

- Prazer.

- Muito bem vinda Bella. Sou Kate. – sorri para ela e minha mãe olhou para o jovem que tinha me trazido.

- Coloco as malas dela no seu quarto Renée? – ela negou.

- Não James. A sra. Cullen, quer que Bella fique no quarto vago lá em cima. – olhei nervosamente para minha mãe que sorriu.

- Lá em cima?

- Sim. Ela disse que não havia necessidade de dividirmos um quarto com tantos quartos vagos. – mordi meu lábio olhando para minhas mãos.

Minha mãe era governanta da casa, ela que dava ordem aos empregados, ela havia começado como uma empregada, mas os anos trabalhando para os Cullen foi ganhando a confiança deles, pois além de ser esforçada é honesta e muito boa no que faz, ela foi promovida por assim dizer e agora ela era muito mais que empregada. Ela sempre disse que era muito bem tratada pelos patrões, mas eu não imaginava que tanto.

- Está bem Renée.

- E obrigada por buscá-la James.

- Sempre que precisar Renée. – ele me deu um grande sorriso e corei, o tal James era bonito e jovem, os cabelos loiros curtos, olhos azuis, alto de ombros largos e parecia ser forte. Ele piscou pra mim me fazendo corar mais ainda e saiu da cozinha.

Mamãe ficou fazendo perguntas de Forks, não havia mudado muita coisa. Forks sempre foi pequena, fria e chuvosa, nada de grande acontecia lá. Kate conversou conosco e á conheci um pouco melhor, ela era muito divertida e alegre, um pouco gordinha com cabelos loiros brilhantes e olhos castanhos gentis. Trabalhava há anos na casa dos Cullen, assim como minha mãe.

- Renée, estava pensando... – alguém entrou na cozinha e parou de falar ao nos ver, levantei o rosto e vi uma mulher me olhando, ela era linda com um rosto delicado, muito bem arrumada. Ela tinha cabelos cor mel e olhos verdes.

- Oh essa é a pequena Bella? – ela falou sorrindo animadamente e minha mãe se levantou me puxando.

- Sim Sra. Cullen. Essa é Bella.

- Ah para de me chamar assim Renée. Nós temos a mesma idade pelo amor de Deus. Só Esme. – eu ri e ela se voltou para mim. – Olá Bella, bem vinda, espero que se sinta em casa.

- Obrigada. – sorri corando novamente a fazendo sorrir mais.

- Espero que goste do quarto. Sua mãe queria que dividissem o dela. Tudo bem que seu quarto é grande Renée, mas ela é uma mocinha, precisa do seu próprio espaço. E quando começar as aulas da faculdade, irá precisar estudar até tarde... – ela tagarelava sobre os motivos que era bom eu ter meu próprio quarto e sorri olhando pra minha mãe.

- Está bem Esme. Já vou mostrar o quarto para Bella.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos falar sobre o almoço. Carlisle vem comer em casa hoje. – elas começaram a discutir sobre o cardápio do dia e esperei até que Esme saísse, então minha mãe se voltou para mim.

- Venha ver seu quarto.

Ela segurou minha mão e saímos da cozinha entrando no Hal de entrada da casa, era enorme, minha mãe riu ao ver minha cara de boba. Havia duas moças, bem jovens limpando a sala e mamãe as apresentou para mim como Jane e Heidi, as duas não ficavam sempre na casa, só vinham duas vezes por semana para limpar.

Depois de uma apresentação rápida voltamos a ir para o segundo andar.

Fomos em direção a uma imensa escada, ela apontou para uma porta no Hal e explicou que ficava a sala de visitas. Subimos dois lances de escada, o primeiro ficava o escritório do Dr. Cullen, e a sala da TV, e uma biblioteca. No segundo os quartos e o ultimo o quarto do filho de Esme.

Caminhamos por um corredor no segundo andar e minha mãe abriu a primeira porta a direita. Olhei boquiaberta para o imenso quarto. Cara, era do tamanho da sala e da cozinha da casa da minha avó!

- Eu vou dormir aqui? – minha mãe sorriu.

- Sim. Venha ver. – ela me chamou e vi minhas malas sobre a cama, e que cama, era enorme, eu podia fazer uma cabana e viver ali. Havia também uma penteadeira com um espelho redondo enorme, algumas poltronas e uma pequena escrivaninha, era o quarto dos sonhos. Mamãe me indicou o banheiro e o closet. Tudo era tão grande e bonito...

- Querida eu preciso descer e ver algumas coisas. Tome um banho e descanse.

- Eu posso ir para o jardim?

- Claro, nunca vai ninguém lá essa hora.

- Ok. – ela me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

Amarrei o cabelo em um coque, para não molhar, e tomei um banho rápido naquele banheiro enorme, que era do tamanho do meu quarto em Forks. Tinha uma banheira além do chuveiro, mas preferi tomar banho no chuveiro mesmo.

Abri minha mala caçando a primeira roupa que achei. Não estava com vontade de arrumar as roupas agora. Mais tarde veria isso. Achei calcinhas e um vestido florido de alcinhas, ele batia nos meus joelhos. O vesti rapidamente e calcei uma sapatilha rosa. Soltei os cabelos passando a escova que tinha na penteadeira.

Sai do quarto e o corredor estava vazio, ainda bem. Não saberia como agir se encontrasse alguém. Rapidamente desci as escadas, fui em direção a cozinha, minha mãe não estava, dei um aceno a Kate e sai.

O jardim da casa era imenso, havia uma piscina nos fundos, um balanço. Sentei no balanço aproveitando o sol fraquinho, passou alguns minutos e ouvi um barulho alto, parecia um carro. Continuei balançando quando ouvi alguém resmungar e vir em minha direção.

Me virei em direção ao barulho e minha boca se abriu ao vê-lo. Se essa casa parecia um palácio de conto de fadas, ele definitivamente era o príncipe. Ele andava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos de uma cor diferente, acho que cobre e brilhavam com os raios de sol que batiam nele, ele era alto de ombros largos, usava uma jaqueta de couro que ficava perfeita em seu corpo, além das calças jeans escuras que abraçavam suas pernas, a camisa preta colada ao seu peito largo. Acho que eu estava babando.

Ele parecia com os modelos que eu via na revista de Leah. Fiquei olhando pra ele com a boca aberta, ele derrubou algo no chão e se abaixou pra pegar, quando começou a levantar olhou em minha direção. Minha cara ficou muito vermelha e desviei os olhos rapidamente.

Ouvi o barulho dos seus passos e levantei o rosto ele vinha em minha direção. Oh droga, o que ele queria? Comecei a mastigar meu lábio com força.

- A minha ressaca deve estar gigante. Eu não me lembro de você. – ele falou com sua voz rouca e corei mais ainda.

- Você fala menina? – ele mantinha os olhos nas minhas pernas e corei mastigando meu lábio, assenti e pulei do balanço.

- Eu preciso entrar. – falei apressadamente e tentei passar por ele, mas ele se colocou na minha frente, um sorriso no rosto bonito, ele tinha lindos olhos verdes.

- Depois você entra. Qual seu nome?

- Be – Be – Bella.

- Olá Bebebella. – eu ri baixinho e ele sorriu e segurou meu queixo. Minha pele pinicou aonde ele tocava, seu rosto ficou bem próximo do meu. – Você é muito bonita.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei baixinho minhas bochechas corando fortemente, ele deu um pequeno sorriso e esfregou os lábios nos meus, suspirei fazendo um biquinho e ele riu se afastando.

- Muito bonita. – mordi o lábio e ele se afastou. – Nos vemos por ai Bebebella. – ele acenou e caminhou para a casa.

Toquei meus lábios sorrindo como boba.

- Meu primeiro beijo.

Sussurrei alegremente e voltei para a casa. Kate ainda estava na cozinha, mas nem sinal do rapaz. Quem ele era? Pela idade devia ser o filho de Esme.

- Bella. Algum problema? – Kate perguntou vendo que eu estava parada como uma boboca na porta da cozinha e neguei.

- Não. Só cansei de ficar lá fora.

- Edward não te incomodou, não é?

- Edward?

- O rapaz que acabou de entrar. – corei ao lembrar o seu beijo, mas neguei rapidamente.

- Não. Eu nem falei com ele. Por quê? – ela suspirou.

- Edward é complicado. – ela olhou para os lados e ficou próxima de mim, falando em tom conspiratório. – Ele saiu ontem e só chegou agora.

- Oh. E onde ele estava? – ela riu.

- Na farra. Sabe garoto rico. Só quer saber de beber e se divertir. Não liga pra nada. Um inconsequente. – resmungou voltando para olhar as panelas.

- Oh. Eu... eu vou para meu quarto. – ela assentiu sorrindo.

- O almoço sai daqui à uma hora.

- Ok. – corri para cima e entrei em meu quarto.

Ele era o filho de Esme. Definitivamente ele era o príncipe do castelo. Infelizmente príncipes não olhavam para filhas de empregadas. Suspirei tocando meus lábios e fechando meus olhos.

Acho que só me restava sonhar com meu príncipe impossível.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. Na hora do almoço eu desci e comi com minha mãe e Kate. Conversamos um pouco e quando acabou minha mãe me levou para conhecer o Dr. Cullen. Ele era extremamente gentil assim como Esme. Desejou-me que me sentisse em casa.

Depois disso eu ajudei Kate na cozinha, mesmo ela recusando minha ajuda. Eu não tinha nada para fazer por hora mesmo. Eu planejava fazer literatura na faculdade aqui de Chicago. Mas minhas aulas só começariam daqui uma semana.

Enquanto isso eu não tinha nada para fazer.

A noite jantamos na cozinha novamente. Esme queria que jantássemos com eles. Mas minha mãe negou, o que eu agradeci e se ele estivesse na mesa? Eu iria corar, suspirar, engasgar e possivelmente morrer na sua frente. Sim era uma possibilidade.

Depois do jantar eu fui para meu quarto e finalmente arrumei meu closet. Coloquei todas as roupas e quando estava tudo terminado, procurei um pijama.

Bem era mais uma blusinha e uma bermuda curta, mas como eu sempre dormia com essa roupa era um pijama. Deitei na cama de barriga pra baixo, deixando a luz do abajur acesa e peguei meu livro favorito para ler. Comecei a procurar a pagina de onde eu tinha parado nas aventuras maravilhosas de Percy Jackson e o ladrão de raios. É finalmente eu estava enjoada de Orgulho e Preconceito. Um choque, mas eu estava.

Li por algum tempo, mas o cansaço do dia finalmente começou a chegar, me forcei a ler um pouquinho mais, mas meus olhos foram ficando pesados e os pisquei por um momento, bocejei e me deitei sobre o livro...

Um calor bom se arrastava sobre mim, era quente, muito quente, subia pelas minhas costas me causando arrepios, entrando pela minha blusinha, de repente ficou molhado e muito bom.

Eu gemi baixo sentindo meu corpo todo se aquecer, era muito gostoso. Eram como mãos em meu corpo, subindo e descendo, me movi um pouco me esfregando contra o colchão. Minha pele estava quente e um calor começava entre minhas pernas.

- Hmmm, está tão tentadora rebolando pra mim, Bebebella. – abri os olhos imediatamente ao ouvir sua voz. Sua mão que era com certeza o calor que senti afastou meu cabelo e sua boca estava em minha nuca, ele lambeu minha pele e gemi.

- Isso amor, seja boazinha para mim. – ele sussurrou, meu corpo arrepiou. Oh Deus o que ele queria? – Vire pra mim doce Bebebella. – ele riu roucamente e seu corpo saiu de cima do meu.

Me virei para ele mordendo o lábio, era um pouco difícil vê-lo, mas a luz do abajur ainda estava acesa e podia ver seu corpo, ele usava a jaqueta preta e uma camiseta branca.

- O – o que está fazendo aqui? – sussurrei e ele riu.

- Vim fazer uma pequena visita. – mordi meu lábio com força, Edward riu se aproximando de mim. Seu rosto muito perto.

- Não morda seu lábio... – eu parei de morder, e engoli em seco quando ele ficou sobre mim, seu rosto muito, muito perto. – Deixe que eu mordo pra você. – ele sussurrou e prendeu meu lábio entre os dentes o puxando levemente.

Eu gemi fechando os olhos, ouvi sua risada e seus dentes se afastaram, abri os olhos e vi que ele olhava para meu corpo, senti sua mão em minha cintura, a mesma quentura de antes me dominou e ofeguei.

- Que roupinhas indecentes para dormir. – sua mão subiu para meu seio o apertando. – Muito provocativas, tcs, tcs... – ele sussurrou rindo.

- Eu troco. – falei sem perceber e ele riu.

- Não, doce Bebebella. Eu gosto dela, gosto como elas se colam ao seu corpo delicioso.

Suas mãos vieram para a barra da minha blusa e começou a puxá-las para cima, engoli em seco, mas levantei os braços, ele sorriu e jogou a blusinha no chão, eu estava sem sutiã e corei ao me lembrar, rapidamente cruzei os braços em frente os seios. Edward riu e beijou minhas mãos a as afastando.

- Tcs, tcs, tcs, seja uma boa menina, e me deixe ver seus peitinhos.

- Eu...

- Isabella? – ele me olhou serio e tirei as mãos imediatamente, ele sorriu e segurou meus seios, meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, Edward sorriu e beliscou os mamilos, meu corpo arqueou e um gemido saiu de minha boca.

- Tão sensível. – ele ronronou e abaixou o rosto. – Vamos ver se o gosto é bom. – meus olhos se arregalaram, e o vi sorrir antes de sentir sua língua enrolando em volta do mamilo.

Tampei a boca para abafar meu gemido, sua respiração quente bateu contra o bico e meu corpo inteiro aqueceu. Sua língua e lábios iam de um seio para o outro, as mãos tocando onde sua boca não estava, a sensação da sua boca era maravilhosa, eu me contorcia embaixo dele, um calor se concentrava entre minhas coxas e as esfregava com força.

- Hmmm, está excitada, pequena?

- Eu... eu... – eu não sabia o que dizer, gemi quando ele mordiscou o bico.

- Vamos ver. – sua mão afastou do meu seio, e desceu pelo meu corpo até meu short, ele afastou minhas pernas e esfregou sua mão exatamente no meu sexo.

Eu arfei e tentei empurrá-lo, ele pressionou mais sua mão e em vez de empurrá-lo eu apertava seus ombros rebolando contra sua mão.

- Tão quente... – ele sussurrou afastando a mão e a colocando dentro da minha bermuda, prendi a respiração e meu coração disparou quando seus dedos encontraram minha entrada molhada. - Deus... meladinha. – ele murmurou e mordiscou meu seio, acho que me molhei mais, ele penetrou dois dedos dentro de mim e arfei.

Seus dedos pressionaram dentro de mim, ele os girava e meus olhos giraram, mordi a palma da mão para não gritar. Sua boca deixou meu seio e olhei para Edward, ele começou a descer beijos por meu corpo, sua boca seguindo para minha barriga, onde ele lambeu meu umbigo me fazendo rir, ele sorriu e desceu mais, já puxando meu short para baixo.

Ele o jogou no chão e corei vermelho brilhante, eu estava completamente nua, ele riu e beijou meu sexo, eu arregalei os olhos ao ver sua língua passando pelas minhas dobras.

- Seu gosto é maravilhoso. – ele sussurrou e enterrou o rosto entre minhas coxas, eu quase gritei, e voltei a morder a palma da mão.

Sua boca fazia loucuras lá embaixo. Lambendo e sugando, mordiscando, chupando... De repente meu corpo começou a tremer e uma pressão veio forte no meu baixo ventre. Eu queria dizer para ele parar que tinha algo errado comigo, meu sexo pulsava com tanta força que arfei, era como um fogo me consumindo.

Minhas pernas tremeram e ficaram rígidas em seguida, sua língua ainda estava em mim, fazendo aquele fogo aumentar até que pareceu dominar todo meu corpo e se concentrar no meu sexo, que pulsou com força e me fez ver estrelas antes de parar, uma moleza me dominou e olhei para Edward ofegante.

Ele ainda me lambia me fazendo tremer de leve, meu corpo todo parecia pulsar, cada pedacinho de mim. Quando afastou sua boca ele veio subindo por mim um sorriso malicioso no rosto bonito, seus lábios se juntaram aos meus e corei ao sentir o meu gosto em sua boca.

- Isabella. – ouve uma batida na porta e olhei em pânico para Edward. Ele tampou minha boca e fez sinal de silencio com seu dedo.

- _Eu tranquei a porta_. – ele sussurrou e assenti.

- Já está dormindo? – ouve uma pequena batida e reconheci que era minha mãe, olhei nervosa para Edward, ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

Ficamos em silêncios alguns minutinhos, meus olhos na porta, podia ver a sombra da minha mãe pela fresta, depois de algum tempo ouvimos os passos se afastando. Quando voltei a olhar para Edward seu sorriso havia sumido e ele me olhava serio.

- Eu preciso ir.

- O que? Por quê? – ele sorriu e beijou minha testa e saiu de cima de mim.

- Não quero ser pego aqui. Mas eu volto. – ele piscou pra mim e deu uma olhada em meu corpo, corei e me cobri com um lençol.

Edward abriu a porta e cabeça para fora, depois saiu do quarto rapidamente. Meu corpo ainda estava quente e entre minhas pernas estavam úmidas!? Era estranho, mas foi bom. Eu já havia lido sobre sexo, mas não imaginava que era tão... bom.

Me levantei e fui ao banheiro me limpar, voltei para a cama e adormeci rapidamente.

Acordei no dia seguinte muito animada. Edward fora tão maravilhoso, será que ele viria hoje de novo? Eu esperava que sim.

Desci para tomar café e minha mãe sorriu para mim, lhe dei um beijo de bom dia e me sentei na pequena mesa que havia ali, me servi de um pouco de suco, minha mãe sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu fui no seu quarto ontem, mas você já havia dormido. – eu corei e abaixei os olhos.

- Hmmm, sim. Estava cansada.

- Bom, fico feliz que se adaptou bem no quarto.

- Foi... é um ótimo quarto. – murmurei colocando um pedaço de pão na boca, felizmente dona Esme entrou na cozinha e minha mãe me deixou quietinha. Estava bebendo meu suco quando ele entrou na cozinha, quase engasguei quando ele me olhou, corei até a raiz dos cabelos e baixei os olhos.

Ouvi sua risada e em seguida ele falar com sua mãe, levantei meus olhos e vi ele falando animadamente com Esme e minha mãe, eu não conseguia entender a conversa, eu só conseguia olhar para ele e pensar em ontem a noite.

- Eddie, vamos logo. – uma moça linda com longos cabelos ruivos entrou na cozinha e o abraçou por trás, ele sorriu segurando suas mãos, meu coração afundou quando ela beijou seu pescoço.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e baixei os olhos, sem conseguir me conter levantei apressadamente e fugi para o jardim, ninguém havia reparado em mim mesmo. Exceto ele.

Corri para o jardim, o mesmo balanço onde o havia visto pela primeira vez, suspirei me balançando, meus olhos ardendo, estava com vontade de chorar e nem sabia por que.

- Você está bem? – me assustei ao ouvir a voz ao meu lado e me virei, o motorista sorria para mim e sorri fraquinho.

- Olá James.

- Tudo bem Isabella?

- Só Bella. Hmmm sim, estou bem. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas e chegou perto de mim se abaixando um pouco, abaixei os olhos, mordendo meus lábios, e senti seus dedos em meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

- Você não parece bem, mas saiba se quiser conversar... – ele deixou a frase no ar e sorri.

- Isabella! – ouvi alguém me chamar, James se afastou rapidamente de mim, acenou um tchau antes de ir embora, olhei para quem tinha chamado e vi Edward me olhando feio.

O ignorei e comecei a balançar, ele veio para perto de mim e ficou atrás do balanço, me puxou para trás e minhas costas ficaram contra seu peito. Engoli em seco e não olhei para ele.

- Eu estou falando com você.

- O que é? – sussurrei baixinho, senti sua respiração em meu pescoço.

- Eu não quero você perto de James.

- Por quê?

- Eu estou falando serio Isabella. Eu o demitiria se soubesse que vocês... – ele não terminou e virei à cabeça para encará-lo.

- Por que você se importa? – ele suspirou e mordiscou o meu lábio.

- Não importa. Deixe sua porta aberta a noite.

- Não mesmo.

- Isabella...

- Eu não vou ficar com você, se você tem namorada. – cruzei os braços e ele riu e beliscou meu queixo.

- Tânia não é minha namorada.

- Oh. – eu corei e ele sorriu.

- Até mais tarde. – piscou para mim e voltou para a casa, suspirei olhando Edward de longe.

Mas se não era namorada, por que ela chamou ele de Eddie e beijou seu pescoço? Fiquei pensando nisso o resto da tarde.

Cansando de pensar e não ter respostas, fui para dentro e ajudei minha mãe o resto do dia. Era noite e Edward havia saído com a tal de Tânia, e não havia voltado, eu jantei na cozinha com minha mãe e Kate.

Depois de ajudá-las a limpar tudo fui para meu quarto, iria ler um pouco. Vesti o mesmo pijama da outra noite e me deitei na cama. Estava como ontem de barriga pra baixo lendo, quando ouvi a porta abrir e em seguida fechar e a chave na maçaneta.

Um corpo ficou sobre o meu e sorri quando ele começou a dar beijos em minha coluna, fechei os olhos suspirando conforme seus beijos iam subindo cada vez mais.

- Hmmm, estava me esperando amor?

- Sim... – sussurrei, minha respiração já estava falha, suas mãos entrando por minha blusa e tocando meus seios.

- Devia me esperar peladinha.

- Edward! – eu corei e enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro, suas mãos desceram para minha cintura até chegaram ao short e começaram a puxá-lo para baixo.

Corei ao sentir minha pele nua, e corei mais ainda quando sua mão espalmou em minha bunda a massageando, gemi baixinho esfregando meu sexo no colchão, eu já sentia o calor entre as pernas e a umidade.

- Hmmm, tão ansiosa. – ele sussurrou contra minha coluna e em seguida levou as mãos a minha entrada, dois dedos me penetrando e me esfreguei contra sua mão, era muito bom.

Ele girou os dedos dentro de mim e abaixei a cara contra o travesseiro para abafar meus gemidos. Ele estocava os dedos dentro de mim e de repente senti algo contra minha bunda, era quente e grosso e latejava entre minhas nádegas.

Olhei para trás e vi o membro de Edward, corei miseravelmente, eu nunca havia visto um, mas era grande e muito grosso, meu centro molhou mais ainda com a visão do seu membro.

- Deus, você está tão melada... – ele gemeu afastando os dedos e seu membro de mim e me virou, arfei quando senti ele encaixar seu pau entra minhas coxas.

- Oh...

- Você está tão meladinha, eu entraria fácil em você. – ofeguei ao imaginá-lo dentro de mim.

- Não vai caber. – falei sem perceber e ele riu.

- Nos daremos um jeito. – ele piscou pra mim e esfregou seu pau em um ponto que me fez girar os olhos, eu gemi e tampei a boca rapidamente.

- Isso é bom...

- Sim, malditamente bom... – ele se esfregava em mim cada vez mais rápido, eu já podia sentir a mesma sensação da outra noite, era quente e gostoso, e passeava por todo meu corpo e se concentrava em meu sexo, eu pulsei e senti meu corpo estremecendo antes de relaxar.

Edward gemeu e se afastou de mim, ele se tocava levemente, massageando seu pau, um pouco tremula me sentei ao seu lado e fiquei olhando para ele, sem pensar coloquei a mão, o senti quente e estremecer.

- Deus...

- Você gosta?

- Oh sim, não pare.

- É assim. – ele afastou a mão e o rodeei e comecei a movimentar para cima e para baixo.

- Isso é bom... – Edward gemeu jogando o corpo para trás. Eu sai da cama já sentindo as pernas firmes e fiquei entre as suas de frente para seu membro, ele estava tão quente.

Fiquei observando Edward gemer e respirar com força, lembrei que eu estava assim também quando ele me tocou e me beijou lá. Talvez ele precisasse disso para se sentir bem. Sorrindo abaixei o rosto e lambi a pontinha, Edward ergueu o corpo.

- Isabella? – o olhei e lambi novamente, Edward gemeu alto e agarrou meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, lambi meus lábios sentindo seu gosto salgado.

Ele grunhiu e empurrou meu rosto para seu pau, eu voltei a chupar a pontinha.

- Abra a boca. – ele ordenou e obedeci, ele empurrou meu rosto de encontro ao seu pau e o senti entrar em minha boca, podia senti-lo pulsando dentro da minha boca.

Edward começou a mover minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, chicoteei minha língua e o ouvi gemer e mover a minha cabeça mais rápido, eu quase engasguei, mas continuei o engolindo e babando em seu pau como ele queria.

O senti se agitar contra meus lábios e um gemido rouco saiu de seus lábios, jatos de um liquido salgado e de gosto estranho dispararam em minha boca e quase engasguei. Ele me manteve com a boca em seu pau até os jatos pararem, um bocado vazou em meu pescoço e na minha blusinha, Edward soltou meu cabelo e afastei minha boca, lambi meus lábios, seu gosto era estranho.

Edward gemeu quando me olhou e retirou minha blusa e limpou meu pescoço com ela.

- Você fica linda com minha porra sobre você. – falou enquanto limpava meus seios, um pouco havia escorrido por dentro da blusinha. Eu corei e ganhei um beijo rápido na boca.

Ele terminou de me limpar e me mandou ir tomar um banho, eu assenti e corri para o banheiro. Lavei meu corpo ainda meio zonza, havíamos feito tanta coisa, tanta coisa que estava aprendendo com ele.

Suspirando me enrolei em uma toalha e voltei para o quarto, estava ansiosa para falar com Edward. Queria saber o que nos éramos, por que essa situação me deixava meio confusa, mas o quarto estava vazio.

Senti aquele aperto no peito e peguei outra roupa pra dormir. Ele havia levado minha blusinha e meu short. Deviam estar sujos.

Me vesti e me joguei na cama, estava me sentindo confusa. Ele vinha, me usava e depois sumia, o que ele pretendia?

Apesar da confusão que era minha mente, Edward havia esgotado meu corpo, e adormeci rapidamente.

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo confusa. Me sentindo usada. Tomei o café em silencio, e assim que minha mãe saiu eu fui para fora e sentei ao balanço, fiquei me balançando, daqui eu podia ver a entrada, vi os portões se abrirem e um carro vermelho brilhante entrar e uma loira linda saiu dele e ficou recostada.

Ela ficou parada uns dois minutinhos e em seguida alguém saiu da casa e a abraçou. Ofeguei ao ver que era Edward. Ele abraçava a loira e a prensou contra o carro, ela agarrou a bunda dele e ele riu.

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

Levantei dali sentindo lagrimas nos meus olhos e ao me levantar as correntes do balanço fizeram barulho, Edward e a loira olharam pra mim. Ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ele sorriu. Senti meu coração dilacerar e corri para longe deles.

Não havia ninguém na cozinha quando passei, o que agradeci mentalmente, cheguei ao meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Por que ele vinha aqui, por que ele fazia isso comigo se ele tinha uma namorada, ou melhor, varias namoradas?

Fiquei deitada algum tempo sofrendo por ele, sem entender o que ele queria de mim. Ouvi a porta se abrindo e suspirei abraçando apertado meu travesseiro. Não queria falar com minha mãe agora. Ouvi a porta fechar e em seguida ela ser trancada, virei o rosto estranhando minha mãe fechar a porta.

- O que...? – a minha voz morreu ao ver Edward.

- Olá Bebebella.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim te ver. – deu de ombros e se deitou ao meu lado.

- Eu não quero te ver. – bufei escondendo o rosto no travesseiro e ele riu.

- Mas eu quero. Agora seja uma boa menina Isabella. – olhei brava para ele que só o fez sorrir mais e beijar meus lábios. Suspirei contra sua boca me amaldiçoando.

- Por que faz isso comigo?

- Isso o que?

- Me usa.

- Você não gosta? – ele levou a mão até minha bunda e apertou, eu arfei o fazendo rir.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Claro que vem. Nós nos divertimos juntos. É só isso que importa.

- Você se diverte com as outras também? – ele piscou pra mim.

- As vezes. Quando eu quero uma chupada. – eu corei e ele riu.

- Isso é... errado.

- Por quê? Não sou seu namorado, e nem você é minha. – deu de ombros e minha vontade de chorar voltou.

- Eu não sei se quero isso. Eu... – ele me beijou. Sua língua invadindo a minha boca, seu corpo colado contra o meu, gemi contra seus lábios, e sem controle de mim mesma agarrei seus cabelos o puxando mais para mim.

Quando nos separamos nos encaramos ofegantes, ele sorriu e lambeu meu lábio o mordiscando em seguida, fechei os olhos me rendendo totalmente a ele.

- Deixe que eu decida por nós Isabella. – abri os olhos encarando os seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Ok. – sussurrei baixinho e ele riu. Sua boca voltou para minha, suas mãos indo para meus seios e os apertando eu gemi contra seu toque e meu corpo se arqueou querendo mais dele.

Edward suspirou e se livrou de minhas roupas, suas mãos tocaram meus seios nus e gemi esfregando as coxas, ele riu roucamente e voltou a me beijar. Sua boca tomando a minha com urgência, sua língua dominando cada canto da minha boca.

Ansiando por senti-lo comecei a empurrar suas roupas, tocando sua pele com as pontas dos dedos, ele gemeu e agarrou minha mão a levando a sua calça e toquei seu membro, Edward grunhiu contra minha boca e afastou seus lábios dos meus.

- Me toque Bella. – assenti e abri sua calça colocando minha mão para dentro tocando sua ereção, Edward grunhiu e retirou suas calças, voltando a deitar sobre mim.

Gemi ao sentir seu membro latejando entre minhas pernas, sua boca devorava a minha, suas mãos tocavam meu corpo queimando minha pele.

- Edward... – gemi arfante afastando minha boca da dele, ele grunhiu e se encaixou entre minhas pernas, seu pau se esfregando contra minha entrada me fez gemer e agarrar mais seu corpo.

- Ah você está tão quente... tão molhada pra mim. – rosnou agarrando minha coxa e colocando sobre seu quadril me abrindo mais para ele, a pontinha do seu pau escorregou na minha entrada e arfei enterrando as unhas em suas costas, ele rosnou e agarrou minha outra coxa e também a jogou sobre seu quadril.

- Edward... – engasguei gemendo seu nome, ele entrou mais em mim, e senti uma pontada de dor, apertei minhas unhas com mais força ainda.

- Merda... – ele rosnou. E me beijou, assim que sua língua invadiu minha boca seu pau fez o mesmo em minha entrada.

Ele entrou de uma vez pulsando por todo o caminho, me fazendo gemer de dor e prazer, Edward não se moveu, e afastou a boca da minha e passou os polegares em minha bochecha.

- Não chore, vai ficar bom em breve. – assenti e tentei me acalmar, tentei relaxar sentindo ele tão profundamente em mim.

Quando parecia que estávamos a horas parados, o que deve ter sido só minutos, ele se moveu, seu pau saindo todo o caminho e senti falta imediatamente, mas ele voltou em seguida e dessa vez foi só prazer.

- Oh meu... – gemi alto e sua boca tomou a minha me calando, sua língua invadiu minha boca, e começou a se mover entrando e saindo, e notei com fascinação que era o mesmo movimento que seu pau fazia dentro de mim.

A sensação era gloriosa, meu corpo parecia em chamas e o prazer ia se construindo em meu baixo ventre. Exatamente como quando ele me lambeu, mas dessa vez parecia mil vezes mais intenso, melhor, muito melhor.

Quando respirar se tornou necessário, afastei a boca da dele gemendo e grunhindo seu nome, ele desceu a boca para meu pescoço e começou a chupar e lamber minha pele, seu pau nunca deixando de se mover dentro de mim.

Meu prazer começou a se construir e podia sentir que o dele também, seu pau latejava dentro de mim, e ele respirava com dificuldade. Eu estava na mesma situação, tudo parecia a ponto de explodir dentro de mim.

- Venha pra mim Bella, goze pra mim delicia. – ele pediu descendo a boca para meu seio e chupou forte um mamilo, foi o que faltava, eu explodi vindo com força em todo seu pau, Edward rosnou e tirou seu membro e o massageou sobre mim, seu gozo caiu sobre minha barriga e ficamos nos encarando ofegantes.

Edward sorriu depois de alguns segundos e pegou sua camiseta no chão e me limpou, em seguida ficou de pé e pegou suas roupas e foi até o banheiro, eu ainda estava meio zonza depois desse intenso prazer que dividimos.

Na verdade estava maravilhada, ter Edward desse modo foi maravilhoso, completamente perfeito. Mas como todo sonho, ele tem que acabar, e o meu com certeza acabou quando ele saiu do banheiro vestindo sua calça e carregando sua camiseta na mão, me virei ficando de barriga pra cima e o observei.

- Você já vai?

- Sim Bebebella. – assenti e me deitei ficando de costas para ele, era isso mesmo, ele só ia me usar.

Fiquei em silêncio, e o ouvi sair do quarto, continuei deitada e respirei fundo. Edward não era pra mim. Ele é rico e bonito e pode ter qualquer mulher que quiser, mas essa mulher aqui ele não teria mais.

Edward só me teria quando ele entendesse que eu não iria aceitar dividi-lo e se ele não aceitasse meus termos, bem eu ia sofrer, mas eu não voltaria atrás.

Decidida me levantei, tranquei a porta e fui tomar um banho. Lavei todas as evidencias das minhas ultimas horas com Edward, se eu estava querendo provar que ele não podia me usar esse era o começo.

Assim que estava limpa peguei um vestido curto rodado, uma sapatilha e me arrumei. Penteei os cabelos e sai do quarto, fui a cozinha e ajudei Kate, e minha mãe e foi assim que passei o dia.

Felizmente não vi Edward e nem queria. Pelo menos era o que repetia a mim mesma.

Assim que entrei em meu quarto depois do jantar tranquei a porta e me preparei para dormir, vesti meu pijama normal e peguei um livro qualquer, comecei a olhar para porta temendo que ele viesse, e ao mesmo tempo que ele não viesse.

Pois se ele não viesse, isso provaria que eu não importo em nada a ele, mas se ele viesse eu tinha que ser forte para ignorá-lo.

Depois de algum tempo eu finalmente estava prestando atenção no meu livro quando ouvi a maçaneta se mover. Meu coração parou em minha garganta.

- Bella? – prendi a respiração quando ele me chamou e voltou a mexer na maçaneta, chamou meu nome mais algumas vezes, mas não respondi, o ouvi praguejar e se afastar.

Sorri internamente, era isso mesmo Edward, eu não sou como essas vadias que você usa e abusa, se me quiser vai ser diferente.

Feliz com minha realização, dormi como um anjo, não como um anjo, já que tive muitos sonhos nada puros com Edward. Mas pelo menos eram só sonhos, Edward teria que mudar muito pra me ter de novo.

[...]

- Bom dia Bella. – Kate me cumprimentou na manhã seguinte e sorri pra ela, minha mãe estava na cozinha também e fui até ela a beijando e desejando bom dia.

- Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem, e vocês? – começamos a conversar, quando Edward entrou na cozinha, era bem cedo e tanto Kate quanto minha mãe pareciam surpresas em vê-lo ali.

O ignorei enquanto ele desejava bom dia para elas e se servia de café.

- Bom dia Isabella.

- Bom dia Edward. – murmurei ainda o evitando, e me levantei. – Mãe vou ficar lá fora.

- Tudo bem querida.

Fugi para longe dele o mais rápido que podia e me sentei no balanço, não demorou nem cinco minutos ele veio para fora, ele parecia muito irritado e evitei rir.

- Bella, por que não me esperou? – falou assim que estávamos próximos e franzi o cenho.

- Tínhamos combinado algo? Por que eu não me lembro. – ele rosnou.

- Como não lembra, eu fui até seu quarto, e a porta estava trancada, você estava dormindo? – exigiu e empinei o queixo.

- Não.

- Não? Como assim não?

- Eu não estava dormindo, Edward, eu só não queria ficar com você. – seus olhos estreitaram.

- Não entendi. – bufei e me levantei o enfrentando.

- Eu não sou como essas meninas que você fode quando quer Sr. Cullen.

- Isabella. – ele rosnou ficando mais próximo, e fiz o mesmo colando meu corpo ao dele.

- Isso mesmo, eu não vou ser uma foda ocasional para você. Eu mereço mais que isso, e se você não vai me dar eu vou arranjar quem me de. – seu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Você está brincando com fogo Isabella, eu não faço essa coisa de namoradinhos.

- Bem infelizmente pra você Edward, eu faço. E já que você não faz, não há mais nada para falarmos. – dei a volta nele e comecei a voltar para casa, ele rosnou e me agarrou pelo braço me puxando contra o seu peito.

- Fala sério? Não vai ficar comigo, a não ser que seja do seu jeito?

- Sim.

- Sua... sua... – seu rosto ficou colado ao meu, seus lábios apenas pairando sobre os meus e quase fechei os olhos esperando ele me beijar, mas lutei contra isso e o encarei. – Sua diaba. – rosnou me soltando bruscamente me fazendo quase cair e voltou para a casa.

Respirei fundo tentando me controlar.

Era isso que eu queria, e não importava o quanto eu o queria, eu não ia fraquejar.

Eu espero.

[...]

O resto da semana passou em um borrão, eu evitava Edward o máximo possível, o que era fácil, pois ele evitava cada vez mais estar em casa, isso só me deixava triste, pois com certeza, ele devia estar com outras mulheres.

Mas eu estava decidida, eu não ia ficar com um cara que só me usaria, não importa o quanto Edward me excite, e me deixa louca, e é lindo, e...

Chega Bella, ele é gostoso, mas não passa disso, eu nem sei como ele é. Ele pode ser um idiota completo.

Ele é um idiota completo.

Sim ele era, se ele fosse bom, ele não me usaria.

Felizmente era o dia de ir para a faculdade, e fora da casa eu evitaria Edward mais ainda, sem contar que estaria ocupada com as classes, e nem pensaria em Edward.

Lógico que meu plano brilhante, falhou miseravelmente quando eu desci para o café e Edward estava na cozinha conversando com minha mãe. Murmurei um bom dia geral e ela se voltou sorrindo para mim.

- Bella, olha que maravilha, Edward se ofereceu para levá-la.

- O que?! – guinchei olhando entre ele e minha mãe, ele sorria presunçosamente, e ela inocentemente, sem saber que estaria me jogando nos braços do diabo.

- Edward vai levá-la Bella, não é muito gentil da parte dele? – o encarei irritada, mas forcei um sorriso.

- Muito gentil.

- É um prazer Isabella.

- Edward chega de formalidade, é só Bella. – ele sorriu mais e queria jogar alguma coisa nele.

- Quando estiver pronta é só avisar Bella. – piscou se levantando e assenti me sentando, minha mãe serviu meu café e tentei fingir que estava tudo bem.

Isso não ia prestar, trancada em um carro com Edward era uma péssima ideia.

Depois de comer, eu fui até a sala onde Edward batia o pé impacientemente, enquanto falava com Esme e Carlisle, assim que ele me viu ficou de pé, se despediu dos pais, ambos me notaram e me desejaram um ótimo primeiro dia, agradeci me despedindo seguindo Edward para fora.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a garagem, ele destravou o carro e para minha completa surpresa abriu a porta para mim.

- Senhorita? – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes e pigarreei agradecendo e entrando no carro, ele sorriu e foi para o lado do motorista, novamente em silêncio ele dirigiu para longe da casa.

Eu torcia meus dedos nervosamente evitando olhá-lo, embora eu não amasse Edward nem nada, sua presença me afetava profundamente, eu não entendia o que sentia por ele, mas era confuso e tendo que evitá-lo era ainda mais difícil.

- Então ansiosa para o primeiro dia? – ele falou depois de um tempo e o olhei desconfiada, não nos falávamos desde o dia que o rejeitei perto do balanço. Depois do que pareceu tempo demais, eu engoli em seco e assenti.

- Claro.

- O que vai estudar?

- Literatura.

- Quer ser professora ou escritora?

- Não sei. Não pensei muito longe ainda, talvez eu mude de curso mais pra frente. – ele assentiu e voltamos a ficar em silêncio, depois de algum tempo, resolvi fazer a mesma pergunta. – E você?

- Eu?

- Sim, er... você estuda? – ele sorriu.

- Sim, advocacia, meu pai quer que eu trabalhe com ele.

- Isso parece... er bom. – ele bufou.

- Acredite não é. – voltamos a ficar em silêncio e nem eu nem ele puxou assunto novamente.

Quando finalmente chegamos, eu tentei abrir a porta do carro, mas ele a deixou travada, bufei e me virei para ele.

- Edward abra?

- Eu quero falar com você. – me virei para ele e esperei, ele respirou fundo. – Eu... merda. – passou a mão pelo cabelo e me encarou irritado. – Vai continuar com essa ideia ridícula de me evitar?

- Edward eu já disse, eu não sou desse tipo. Eu não aceito que meu namorado fique com varias.

- Mas... – ele bufou. – Eu não fico com varias. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Desde que eu cheguei eu já te vi com duas.

- Elas não são importantes.

- Sim, mas você gostaria, que eu ficasse com você e em seguida beijasse outro? – seus olhos arregalaram.

- Que outro? Foi James, vou matar aquele...

- Hey, hey, eu não beijei James, é um exemplo. – resmunguei e ele grunhiu.

- Eu não sei fazer essa coisa Bella.

- Que coisa?

- Namorados, ser fiel e tal. – suspirei tristemente.

- Bem, então infelizmente não pode haver nada entre nós.

- Isabella... – ele começou, mas neguei.

- Não, eu preciso ir, vou chegar atrasada. – apertei o botão de destravar e sai sem olhar para trás.

Eu fui muito idiota em esperar que Edward fosse mudar, ele nunca mudaria, sempre seria um lindo cafajeste, rodeado de mulheres que não ligavam de ser usadas.

Era isso, eu tinha que esquecê-lo, e por algum motivo eu sabia que não seria fácil.

Engolindo minha tristeza me concentrei no motivo de eu ter vindo para cá. Estudar, era só nisso que eu devia focar, em mais nada.

[...]

- Então, tem esse lugar, todos vão, você tem que ir. – Alice tagarelou ao meu lado, ela estava na minha classe de literatura inglesa e era ótima, muito bonita como uma pequena fadinha e divertida, um pouco elétrica, mas ela só devia beber muito café.

A segui pelo campus até o refeitório, onde almoçaríamos antes da próxima aula, ela me arrastou para a mesa onde estava seus amigos.

- Hey pessoal, essa é Bella.

- Oi Bella. – me cumprimentaram em uníssono, Alice me apresentou todos.

Havia Jasper Whitlock, de quem Alice já havia me falado, imaginei que ela tinha uma queda por ele, já que ela disse que ele era lindo de morrer que seu cabelo brilhava como ouro e seus olhos azuis eram como o céu. Não que ele fosse feio, mas ela exagerou completamente.

Em seguida me apresentou Lauren e Jessica Stanley, eram primas, ambas com cabelo cor mel, magras e baixas, a única diferença, eram os olhos, os de Lauren eram verdes e os de Jessica eram mel.

Entre eles estava Jake Black, era alto e moreno, bonitinho pra quem gosta do tipo, infelizmente para mim, ele devia me achar bonita, já que jogou o braço sobre meu ombro e sorriu sedutoramente, eu acho que era isso, ou ele estava com dor de barriga.

- Então Bella, vai ao bar conosco mais tarde? – antes que eu respondesse, ou pensasse em alguma resposta, me senti ser puxada para longe de Jake.

- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum com você idiota. – Edward rosnou encarando Jake com raiva e olhei atônita para ele.

Na verdade a mesa inteira olhava confusa, entre Edward e eu, sorri pedindo desculpas e o empurrei para longe dali.

- Qual o seu problema?

- Não acredito que prefere aquele cara a mim?

- Edward você pirou, eu não prefiro ninguém, você foi o único que não quis ficar comigo. – ele rosnou puxando o cabelo.

- Por que você tem que ser tão complicada?

- Eu complicada? Você que fica com um monte de garotas aleatórias, e eu que sou a complicada?

- Sim, você. Estava tudo certo até você vir e bagunçar tudo.

- Edward... – comecei, mas ele rosnou e me empurrou contra a parede prensando o corpo no meu.

- Escuta, eu não presto... – comecei a abrir a boca para concordar, mas ele me olhou feio e me calei. – Mas, eu quero você Bebebella. – tentei esconder meu sorriso gigantesco e pigarreei.

- Sem outras garotas?

- Só você. – prometeu e o abracei pelo pescoço e fiquei na ponta dos pés e colei meus lábios nos dele, ele sorriu contra minha boca me erguendo do chão e ri também.

Seus lábios se moldaram aos meus com perfeição e só pude suspirar e me apertar mais a ele, sua língua dominou minha boca me deixando com as pernas bambas e um calor subir por todo meu corpo, quando nos afastamos ele estava sorrindo e eu não podia evitar sorrir de volta.

Ele me colocou no chão e pegou minha mão e começou a me levar de volta pra minha mesa, o olhei para ele arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele deu de ombros.

- Se vamos fazer isso, vamos de uma vez.

- Fazer isso? – ele suspirou e parou pegando meu queixo e me dando um beijo rápido.

- Se vamos ser um casal, vamos começar agora, e você me apresenta como seu namorado. – falou sério e não pude deixar de rir.

- Você é realmente ciumento em. – ele sorriu um pouco e voltou a andar pra minha mesa.

- Parece que sou. – sorri abertamente e o segui até a mesa onde todos nos olhavam com curiosidade e um pouco perplexos, mas eu não podia me importar menos.

- Pessoal esse é Edward meu namorado. – o apresentei a todos que pareciam mais perplexos que antes.

- Oi gente. – Edward cumprimentou animadamente me abraçando por trás e colocando os braços em volta da minha cintura, escondi o sorriso bobo que surgiu em meu rosto.

- Er, olá Edward sou Alice. – Alice finalmente falou e apresentou o resto do pessoal, que foi voltando ao normal aos poucos.

Não entendi suas reações, mas perguntaria depois para Alice.

Alice convidou Edward a se sentar conosco o que ele aceitou e sentou ao meu lado onde voltamos a comer enquanto Alice falava do tal lugar que todos iam mais tarde, e convidou Edward que sorriu aceitando o convite.

- Eddie... – alguém cantarolou seu nome e fiquei em choque quando a ruiva do outro dia o agarrou o abraçando pelo pescoço.

Olhei para ele com a boca aberta, e seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele me olhou pedindo para entender.

- Tânia me solte. – falou entre dentes e ela o soltou sorrindo abertamente.

- Vamos Eddie, eu quero aproveitar meu tempo de almoço com você. – sorriu maliciosamente, com certeza sabia o que ela queria fazer com ele no almoço. Edward pigarreou e se levantou se afastando dela.

- Desculpe Tânia, mas estou ocupado. – ela deu um breve olhar para nós e rolou os olhos.

- Eddie, deixe essas crianças, e vamos ter um bom tempo. – olhei feio para Edward e ele rosnou.

- Tânia já disse que não, estou com minha namorada. – Tânia riu.

- Eddie que brincadeira é essa? – tentou tocar em seu peito e ele agarrou sua mão e negou.

- Não é brincadeira, e, por favor, não me chame mais de Eddie.

- Mas... mas... – ele a ignorou e voltou a sentar ao meu lado, dessa vez passando o braço sobre meus ombros e beijando minha bochecha.

Ouvi a ruiva rosnar e ir embora e sorri brilhantemente.

Todos que estavam calados depois da troca de palavras entre Edward e a bisca, voltaram a falar, e Edward encostou a boca em minha orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo, eu gemi baixinho e ele riu roucamente antes de sussurrar só pra mim ouvir.

- Então a porta do seu quarto vai estar aberta essa noite?

Eu realmente pensei em dizer não e deixá-lo trabalhar para conseguir o seu caminho de volta para minha cama, mas honestamente depois de ele provar que ele realmente se decidiu por mim apesar de tudo, eu estava disposta a lutar por ele. Pois se eu queria que Edward ficasse totalmente rendido a mim, como eu estava por ele, eu precisava usar todas as armas que podia. E se o caminho para minha cama fosse o começo eu não ia deixar a chance passar.

Então me virando para ele e deixando meus lábios tão próximos dos seus, mas sem o beijá-lo sorri maliciosamente.

- Oh sim, definitivamente vai estar.

_**Fim...**_

* * *

**N/A: Mau Edward, mau**

**Mas Bella vai por ele na linha kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Apesar do Edward ser meio cafajeste u.u, eu gosto dessa fic kkkk**

**Espero que ameem e comentem de novo**

**bjss**


End file.
